All the little things
by purplepagoda
Summary: There are some big changes in Temperances life some of which could involve agent Seeley Booth. Only time will tell if the secrets in Temperance's life will break up their partnership.
1. Apple Pie

She knew soon after. She needed no explanation or definitive proof. Suddenly without question, or definitive proof she was sure. She didn't know how, but she just knew. And instantaneously everything changed. She knew why but she didn't know how. She couldn't figure out how something so small could have such an impact. It hadn't taken long for her to figure out. She just woke up one day and she knew. She didn't have any evidence to support her theory, but somehow she didn't need it. But in that she began to question. She had never before in her life had an instance where she didn't need the proof to support her hypothesis. It was too early for the proof, or so she thought, she didn't really care though. And suddenly she was looking for an answer to a question that she had never asked herself before. Her thought immediately possessed her. When she was at work it was every other thought. It interrupted all of her other thoughts. She assumed that she could file it away momentarily, but she couldn't.

Finally she found out what she had already know. She had definitive proof that she could look at and interpret. It was pretty straight forward. She had never been so sure, and unsure at the same time before. This was a new feeling. And among the confusion there was an excitement that she never anticipated. Not that she really anticipated this, but she had on prior occasions hypothesized about it before. Her hypotheses were completely incorrect. Nothing could have prepared her for this.

With one small thing everything changed. Something had suddenly just flipped on. And she felt different. An unexplainable feeling overtook her. It wasn't just emotional she felt it somehow inside of her. She wanted to tell someone, but she was scared to death that someone would find out. Had Zack were still in the lab she would have been afraid of him finding out. After some time she had realized that it was an invalid thought because even if Zack did still work with her, he wouldn't know not that soon. She still had time, at least she hoped. Her other worry was Angela. Angela was always eerily intuitive especially with her. Those were just little worries though, she could deal with them. Seeley was her biggest worry, especially after what happened the night of Zack's arrest.

She's day dreaming when she's suddenly interrupted by someone talking to her.

"Hey Bones are you in there?" he asks her.

"Yeah I was just thinking,"

"I figured this much. What were you thinking about?"

"I was just daydreaming?"

"You do that?" he jokes.

"Yes of course I do,"

"I just didn't peg you for the daydreaming type,"

"Of course not,"

"So do you want anything?"

"No,"

"Coffee?"

"No,"

"Tea? How about some green tea Bones it's your favorite,"

"No. I'm fine,"

"Soda?"

"No,"

"Water?"

"The answer is still no,"

"Are you hungry? Do you want a burger and fries? I'll treat,"

"No!" she exlaims.

"Well then I only have one thing left to ask,"

"What?" she huffs slightly agitated.

"Do you want some pie?" he jokes.

"Sure,"

"So then you're ready to go?"

"I said I want some pie,"

"Bones you can stop now, you're not very good at playing jokes,"

"I'm not joking," she insists.

"You really want a piece of pie?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"What made you change your mind?"

"I've decided that my dislike of cooked fruit as it pertains to pie is slightly irrational,"

"What? Did you just admit that something about you is irrational?"

"I think that we both know there are a few irrational things about me,"

"Ok. You want a slice of pie. What kind of pie would you like?"

"I don't know which one is best?"

"They're all good,"

"But which one is best? Don't you have some sort of criteria you judge them by?"

"No it's just pie Bones,"

"Ok which one would you recommend?"

"I don't know one with fruit,"

"Ok like cherry?"

"No,"

"Strawberry?"

"No. I'm allergic to strawberries,"

"Good to know. Blackberry? Actually that's more of a cobbler than it is a pie, but..."

She cuts him off, "No."

"Pumpkin?"

"No,"

"Pecan?"

"No,"

"Bones can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What is your criteria for rejecting these pies?"

"I don't really have a reason. I do for the Strawberry, but that's it,"

"Rhubarb?"

"No,"

"Ok. What about apple?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Ok," he sighs in relief. "Excuse me," he says as he motions over the waitress.

"What can I get you?"

"The lady would like a piece of apple pie,"

"Ok," the waitress smiles kindly at them.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes why?"

"You look a little bit pale,"

"That's just how I am,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Ok," he lays off.

Later when they get back to the lab Sweets is waiting on them.

"So how was lunch?" Sweets questions.

"It was great. Bones made some progress,"

"Oh really?" Sweets raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Booth replies.

"What would that be?" Sweets questions.

"He got me to eat pie," Bones admits.

"No I didn't get her to. She just decided that she would have pie. I didn't argue or try to persuade her. I just asked her if she wanted pie and she told me yes,"

"What kind of pie?" Sweets asks.

"Apple? But what does that have to do with anything?" Bones wanders aloud.

"Nothing it was just a question,"

"And you didn't hear the best part. She ate the whole thing. And I think she liked it. You liked it didn't you?" Booth smiles.

"Yes. I did. You could have concluded that by my previous statement of 'That was a good piece of pie' though," she rolls her eyes.

"What made you decide to try a piece of pie?" Sweets asks as they follow her into the lab.

"I don't know,"

"Did you just wake up this morning with the notion that you were going to try some pie?" Sweets asks.

"I don't know, but if you'll excuse me I'm going to go to the bathroom. If you'd like to follow me there I suppose you can but I really don't think that it's necessary," she says sharply as she leaves the room.

She stood in front of the sink washing her hands somewhat surprised. She got that feeling, but this time it went away. Just as she's ready to leave Angela rushes in.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're not acting yourself. I was waiting to get your by yourself so when Booth told me that you were in here I rushed in here to catch you. What's up?"

"Angela I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm acting the same way I always act," she lies as she runs out.


	2. Observations

May 19th 2008, After Temperance's meltdown about Zack she went home with someone else. He made her dinner and they shared some stories. She started out with a glass of wine, and he had a can of beer. They finished dinner with three shots of tequila, each. The following morning she crawled out of his bed and clumsily got dressed. She took a handful of aspirins with a glassful of water. Then she slunk out of his place on to the street. She hailed a cab and went home. She showered and carefully made her way to bed.

On a similar morning, weather wise, weeks later she woke up with a feeling. The sun was shining in her eyes and she could hear the morning traffic and a group of zealous birds nearby. Any other morning she would have welcomed the sun in her face, but this morning she just wanted to hide in the dark. She was exhausted and extraordinarily cranky. It was her day off, but she knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep in. As she slowly opened her eyes her body slowly followed. She looked at the clock and it was ten til seven. She closed her eyes for just five more minutes of rest. When she opened them again she found that the sun had disappeared. She stared at the clock and realized that it now read ten after nine. She felt her hand slowly drifting from it's previous position. It fell from above over her forehead. Finally it found a resting place. She took a series of deep sleepy breaths as her hand rested on her stomach. She stared at the window and suddenly an unusual thought crossed her mind. And she knew that the second it crossed her mind she was right.

She waited, but nothing happened. Nothing out of the usual happened. Finally she got her opportunity. She got the had the proof in front of her but it changed nothing. She already knew before she had proof and it didn't matter. She waited a little bit longer and then she decided to make a visit.

The day was June 30th a day that would be forever ingrained into her memory. As she sat there waiting she grew nervous. She began to get cold, and that feeling over shadowed the nervousness. Finally the party she was waiting on came into the room.

July 18th 2008:

"I'm starving," she admits quietly as she stares at a bone nearly thoughtlessly.

"What's that Bones?" Seeley asks.

"I'm hungry,"

"I'll get you something what do you want?"

"I don't know,"

"Well what sounds good?"

"Apple pie, and a milkshake,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just really want some junk food,"

"Ok do you want me to go, or are you coming with me?"

"I think that I'm done fore tonight. I could use a meal, and a fresh pair of eyes,"

"Ok," he smiles as she furiously blows hair out of her eye.

At the diner as they eat the pair are quiet. When he finishes he stares at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asks defensively without looking up.

"You,"

"Obviously, but what about me?"

"Nothing you just don't seem..."

"Seem what?"

"Are you thinking about work?"

"No why?"

"You seem deeper in thought than usual. You act like you're thinking about something deep or philosophical,"

"Nope I'm just thinking about life,"

"Oh. Was your apple pie good?"

"Yeah,"

"Bones are you ok? You look exhausted,"

"I am a little bit,"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I've just been having trouble sleeping lately,"

"Because of Zack?"

"I don't know," she lies.

"So..."

"Isn't this your week to have Parker?"

"Yes, but he is on vacation with his mom for two weeks. In exchange I got two weeks with him around the 4th of July,"

"Oh,"

"Bones I think you need a good steak,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You look pale, like you're not getting enough iron,"

"What would lead you to that conclusion?"

"I don't know. I'm not a scientist, and I don't have the knowledge that you do, but I do have a keen sense of observation,"

"Ok,"

"Would you like to have a steak?"

"No thank you,"

"What do you have against meat?"

"It's just against my belief system,"

"I see,"

"I'm tired,"

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No I can get there on my own,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes absolutely. I am going to go home take a nice hot shower, and stay in bed for six years,"

"Bones we have work tomorrow,"

"I know. I know it's not at all logical, but I feel like I could sleep for six years,"

"Sometimes I feel the same way Temperance,"

When she arrives home she locks her door, and quickly goes through her mail. She then heads to the bathroom and turns on the faucet. She allows the bathtub to fill up, and she climbs in after hastily peeling off her clothes. She closes her eyes and relaxes for a few minutes when the phone rings.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey it's me," the voice on the other end declares.

"Do you need something?"

"Not really I just had a question,"

"What's that?"

"I was wondering what you're doing,"

"I'm taking a bath why?"

"Oh, never mind then,"

"Seeley what do you want?"

"I just thought you might want some company. I mean..."

"Why?" she sighs realizing that this conversation wasn't going to end quickly if she didn't agree.

"You just looked lonely,"

"I'm not but you can come over if you really want,"

"I'll see you in ten minutes then,"

"In ten minutes? Are you already on your way?"

"Yeah,"

"I'll see you in ten minutes then," she tells him as she hangs up the phone.

She quickly soaps, shaves, and shampoos. She then rinses, and lets the bath water go out. She brushes and dries. Finally she throws on a pair of grey athletic pants and a navy blue t-shirt. Just as she's leaving the bathroom she hears a knock on the door.

She quickly runs to the door to answer it. She unlocks it and opens it up.

"You just open the door like that? I could have been a murderer you should at least ask who it is,"

"I already knew it was you. You told me you were on your way,"

"So? I still could have been someone else,"

"But you're not. Now do you want to come in or are you going to stand in the hallway all night?"

"I'm coming in,"

"What made you decide to come over here?" she asks as she closes the door behind him.

"I just thought we could hang out some more. To be honest I didn't really want to go home,"

"Why?"

"Do you think I can crash on your couch?"

"Why?"

"My place is being fumigated,"

"What?"

"I have about a trillion carpenter ants,"

"Sure you can stay. Did you bring anything with you?" she asks.

He opens the door, and grabs a duffle bag. He comes back in, shuts and locks the door behind him.

"You're welcome to crash on the couch, but like I said earlier I'm exhausted. So, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go to bed now," she tells him.

"Wait," he begs.

"What?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Why?"

"You just seem preoccupied lately,"

"So?"

"What's going on?"

"I'm just tired. I think I need a vacation," she admits candidly.

"Me too,"

"I'm going to bo to bed now if that's ok with you,"

"Temperance,"

"Yeah?"

"I wish you would tell me what's really on your mind,"

"I did,"

"No you told me that you needed a vacation, you didn't say anything about why you felt that way,"

"I'm just overwhelmed,"

"With what?"

"Life," she sighs as she continues walking.

"Temperance,"

"What?" she says feeling exasperated.

"You know that I'm always here for you if you need to talk right? You can count on me,"

"I know Seeley," she smiles as she disappears out of his sight.


	3. Angela and toothbrushes

_June 30__th__ 2008:_

"_Hello Miss Brennan how are you?"_

"_I'm fine,"_

"_Most people don't come to the doctor if they're fine. You seem concerned,"_

"_I'm not really concerned. Just a little bit nervous,"_

"_Oh...,"_

She wakes up early. Not any earlier than usual, just early. She quietly dresses, and watches the morning news in her room. After the news is off she goes into the kitchen and quietly grabs a container of yogurt, and a bottle of water. Her breakfasts had always been on the light side, but recently they had become even more light. She finishes her breakfast and quietly creeps into the living room. She finds Seeley on the couch. She stares at him.

"What are you staring at me for?" he asks.

"I thought you were asleep,"

"I'm not,"

"Oh,"

"If you don't mind I've got to get dressed,"

"Sounds good to me," she says.

"Ok,"

"I'm going to leave lock up when you head out," she tells him.

"Ok," he agrees.

When she arrives at work she continues with her work from the previous night. She eats lunch with Angela, and then returns to work. Just as she returns to work, she gets an unsettling feeling. It's a familiar feeling that just keeps returning. She tries to ignore it, but it continues. She takes some deep breaths, and has a few sips of water, but the feeling doesn't go away. She quickly steps away from her work, and sprints to the bathroom. She flies into a stall and flings the door behind her not making sure it's latched. Suddenly she lurches forward and the feeling subsides, momentarily. As soon as she catches her breath the feeling returns. Things just come up. She empties the contents of her stomach in less than five minutes. She slowly, and unsteadily attempts to stand up. It proves too much and she returns to her kneeling position. After her dizziness subsides she tries to stand up again. This time she's successful.  
She pulls a travel toothbrush out of the pocket of her lab coat. She had strategically placed toothbrushes throughout her environment. There was one in her lab coat, one in her locker, one in her purse, one in the console of her car, one next to her bed–in the drawer of the bedside stand above a trash can–and of course in her bathroom, which had two. She became paranoid that someone would find out if she didn't brush her teeth every time. She turns around opens the door of the stall and steps out. When she steps out she sees Angela staring at her.

"Are you ok?" she asks.

"Yeah I'm fine," Temperance insists weakly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she nods gently as she pulls the toothbrush out of her pocket.

"I'm worried about you,"

"Don't be," she tells her as she runs her toothbrush under warm water.

"Why are you carrying a toothbrush?"

"Because I happen to like to brush my teeth after every meal. I never know when I'm going to have to go talk to someone. I don't want to scare them off with terrible breath," she clarifies as she puts toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"I don't buy it. You just ate lunch ten minutes ago. Which by the way consisted of water, yogurt and a banana. Then you come into the bathroom to throw up. That's kind of suspicious to me,"

"You don't have anything to be suspicious about," she tells her as she sticks the toothbrush in her mouth.

"I knew that you were upset after what happened with Zack, but I didn't think that it would lead to something like this,"

"Like what?" she says immediately after spitting.

"You making yourself throw up after you eat. It's disgusting,"

Temperance spits again, "I'm not making myself throw up. I agree that it's disgusting. Don't you think that it's possible that I ate some out of date yogurt?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because. I guess that you check the date on your yogurt before you eat it,"

"So what are you suggesting Angela?" she asks angrily and then continues to brush her teeth.

"I think that you're bulimic," she accuses.

"I'm not trust me. I like food. I don't like throwing up. What sane person would want to throw up? I'm not doing it on purpose. If I could control it I would,"

"What's going on with you? You're just not yourself lately,"

"I'm well aware of that, but if you'll excuse me I think that this discussion should be carried out at a different time, and place because presently I need to get back to work," she says without taking a breath.

The following day is a Sunday. Temperance drags herself out of bed early. She puts on some appropriate clothes. She does her hair, and heads out the door. When she pulls up to her location she sighs deeply. She apprehensively gets out, and delicately walks up a flight of stone stairs. She quietly opens the doors and slips in the back. She stays until the event is over, and then she slips out as quietly as she had come in. She returns home. She plans to change but doesn't get the chance because the second she sits down to take her shoes off there is a knock on the door. She walks to the door, and looks through the peephole. She unchains the door, and then opens it. She's greeted by a cheerful face.

"Where were you? I've been trying to call you all morning,"

Temperance doesn't answer her, she just stares at her blankly looking for the right answer.

"You're dressed up where were you a funeral?"

"No. It's Sunday Angela I went to church,"

"Oh, can I come in?" she asks.

"Of course,"

Temperance sits down on the couch, and Angela flops into a chair.

"You do know that you don't go to church right?"

"I do,"

"No you don't believe in church,"

"I never said that I don't believe in _church_,"

"But you don't believe what the _church_ believes,"

"I've decided to expand my horizons. I think that I should allow the same fairness to my personal life that I do my professional life,"

"How so?"

"I think I should get both sides of the story before I come to a concrete conclusion,"

"What is up with you lately? First the pie, and now church? Are you deathly ill or something,"

"Or something,"

"No really what's going on with you?"

"I don't know. I just need some change,"

"The Temperance Brennan I know is completely stubborn, and does not like change,"

"I know,"

"Then what gives?"

"What do you mean?"

"What put you on this quest for whatever quest you're on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"What catapulted you into your insanity?"

"I don't know," she lies as an queasiness overcomes her. She quickly darts out of the room. Ten minutes later she emerges from the bathroom only to find Angela standing outside the door waiting for her.

"Are you ok?"

"Uh huh," she nods.

"Why don't you sit down," she suggests as she gently leads Temperance to her bed. Temperance sits down. "Do you want some water?" Angela questions in a very concerned tone.

"No I'll pass. I'll just end up throwing it up later anyway,"

"Back to that. Earlier you said that if you could control it you could,"

"I remember,"

"So then it's not an emotional thing?"

"Not at all,"

"Is it a stress thing?"

"No,"

"So it's not related to Zack?"

"No,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Do you have the flu, or a parasite or what?" Temperance spaces out for a few seconds which prompts Angela asks, "Hello are you in there?"

"Yeah sorry I was just thinking,"

"Oh so what is the answer to my question?"

"I'm sorry what was your question?"

"Do you have the flu, or a parasite or something?"

"It's kind of like the flu I guess,"

"What do you mean you guess?"

"It lasts longer than the flu,"

"I don't understand. I mean the flu is a generic term. And a flu can vary in the amount of time it lasts..."

Temperance cuts her off, "Angela it's a flu that lasts nine months," she says in a weak, near whisper.

"I've never heard of a flu that lasts that long,"

"Angela you're a very intelligent woman just think about it for a second," she suggests as she heads for the bathroom once again.


	4. Reality and the places in between

_June 30__th__ 2008:_

"_So what brings you here today?"_

"_I'm pregnant," she says as a statement with no doubt in her mind. _

"_You think that you're pregnant,"_

"_No I am pregnant,"_

"_What makes you think that? Have you missed any periods or had any kind of other symptoms,"_

"_I don't know. All I know is that I feel like I'm pregnant. And I took half a dozen home pregnancy tests all of which have little plus signs,"_

"_Ok how long have you suspected that you're pregnant?"_

"_Four weeks,"_

"_And how far along do you think you are?"_

"_Six weeks,"_

"_Ok I'll need a blood sample, and a urine sample from you,"_

"_Ok,"_

"_I'd also like to do a pelvic exam,"_

"_Ok she agrees,"_

Angela follows he into the bathroom, and quickly grabs her hair as she nearly falls into the toilet. Finally the vomiting stops.

"Are you ok?"

"No," Temperance shakes her head as her eyes well up.

"Oh, sweetie," Angela tries to comfort her without physically touching her because she's afraid that any movement will only make the situation worse.

"I'm not good at this,"

"Throwing up?"

"Yeah. I hate being sick. I can't stand it. I would rather work for seven days straight without sleep than throw up,"

"Are you this sick all the time?"

"Yes,"

"How do you work?"

"It comes in series. It doesn't happen all day,"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't feel this way all day. It comes and it goes,"

"Oh. How long have you been sick?"

"A solid month, maybe more,"

"It's no wonder you look like a zombie,"

"Thanks,"

"Sorry, it's just..."

"I know what I look like believe me,"

"I guess I'm just really caught off guard. I didn't realize that you were seeing anyone, or that you were this serious,"

"Do you see anyone knocking down the door? It just kind of happened trust me it wasn't planned,"

"So how long have you been with him?"

"Angela I'm not with him. We aren't in relationship. We were both very intoxicated the night that it happened. It was a one time deal,"

"Oh. I just never imagined that you drank that much you know what never mind,"

"I don't usually, because I'm well aware of the fact that I have a very low tolerance for any alcohol,"

"So does he know?"

"No it's complicated. I'm not going to tell him,"

"Ok, it's your decision,"

"I know,"

"How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks,"

"How are you going to do this? Alone I mean?"

"I don't know. A lot of people do it,"

"I know, it doesn't mean that it's going to be easy,"

"Angela I know!" she exlaims.

Moments later she's over the toilet again.

Several weeks pass by without any question from her other co-workers. Temperance continues to be sick, but continues to hide it to the best of her ability. She comes in late one morning because of a doctor's appointment.

"Where have you been?" Booth questions.

"I had an appointment,"

"For what?"

"A doctor's appointment,"

"Why is something wrong?"

"No it was just a routine check-up,"

"What kind of a check-up?" he wonders in concern.

"One that women have to get,"

"Oh," he sighs knowing to stop with the questions.

"Is there anything else that you'd like to know?"

"No I'm good,"

"Ok. Now let's get to work,"

"Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asks as she stares at him.

"I don't know you're just moody lately. That isn't like you,"

"I'm sorry I've just got a lot on my mind,"

"Care to share?"

"No,"

"But I'm your partner,"

"You didn't tell me that you weren't dead,"

"Are you still holding that over my head?"

"Uh huh. I have at the very least another year with that,"

"Fair enough,"

After a few hours they decide that they are at a stand still so they go to lunch. Seeley orders a hamburger, and french fries, and a milkshake. Temperance orders a glass of water.

"You must really be cutting back,"

"What do you mean?"

"Any other time you can eat two plates of fries,"

"I'm watching my cholesterol,"

"Uh huh,"

"I'm trying to be healthy,"

"You don't have to starve yourself,"

"I'm not. I just had a big breakfast so I'm not hungry,"

"Oh,"

"So how's Parker?"

"He's fine. I think that he's glad to be back in school,"

"I guess I didn't realize it was already time for him to be back to school. What is today?"

"September 19th,"

"The summer just flew by,"

"It tends to when you have to work,"

"That's true," she says as her thoughts begin to drift.

_Temperance arrived at 8:20 for her 9 o'clock appointment. At ten after nine she was called back. It was mostly a blurr. She couldn't remember half of what he said. Her memory started about the time that he told her, "I'm going to do an ultrasound."_

"_Ok," she agrees quietly._

"_This might be cold," he tells her as he applies gel to her seemingly shrinking stomach._

"_Ok,"_

_She just stares at the door as he begins. He stops moving the probe, and turns the screen toward her._

"_There is your baby," he shows her as he points to the screen._

_She turns her head and stares at the screen. _

"_All of the measurements look right on track. I am a little concerned about your weight. You've lost quite a bit of weight,"_

"_I've been really sick,"_

"_I'm also concerned that you're iron might be low. Do you eat a lot of red meat?"_

"_I don't eat meat,"_

"_Then you're going to need to take some iron supplements,"_

"_Ok,"_

"_Oh, I almost forgot do you want to know,"_

"_Do I want to know what?"_

"_The sex of the baby,"_

_She stares at the screen for a moment before answering. _

"_Yes I want to know,"_

"_Are you sure? Because once I tell you I can't take it back,"_

"_I want to know,"_

"_Congratulations Miss Brennan you're having a..."_

"Bones have you heard a word that I've said to you?"

"Yeah of course,"

"Are you sure? Because you seemed like you were in an alternate universe,"

"I was just thinking,"

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular,"

"Oh,"

He didn't believe her, but he knew when not to push her buttons. He let it go, but was concerned about her. He knew there was one place he could bring it up and she'd have to hear him out.

The following day they have a routine sit down with Sweets.

"Is there some tension between you two?"

"No," Brennan huffs.

"I beg to differ," Seeley says.

"Why do you say that?" Sweets asks.

"Well something is bothering her and she won't tell me what it is. I'd really like to help her out but I can't if I don't know what's on her mind,"

"It's not any of your business. But I'm fine there's nothing wrong with me,"

"Sweets she's obviously lying. Have you ever seen her this moody?"

"This is about you two," he reminds them.

"Yeah Seeley. We shouldn't bring this up,"

"If I bring it up when we're alone you just ignore me,"

"Well you're not going to get an answer,"

"Stop being so stubborn!" Booth insists.

"I'm not being stubborn," she retorts.

Sweets steps out, "I'm going to give you two a minute,"

"You act like you're mad at me lately," Seeley tells her.

"I'm not mad at you,"

"But you're so sour. You don't joke around, or smile. What's going on?"

"Seeley there are a lot of thing that I tell you. But this isn't one of them, please just leave it alone I'm begging you,"

"Is it about your dad?"

"No,"

"Your brother?"

"No. Booth I said leave it alone,"

"Fine I'll leave it alone--for now," he stipulates.


	5. Somewhere on the border of insanity

"What am I going to do?" she asks out loud as she lays in bed with the lights off.

"I really don't know how to go about this. This was a mistake...can you hear me?" she questions as she flips the light on and stares at her flat stomach. "I don't know if you can. But if you can I'm sorry for saying that. You're not a mistake, but the way you got inside of me was," she takes a deep breath, "Anyway this is a mess. I don't know how to tell him, or anyone. This is not how it was supposed to be," she admits.

"What am I supposed to do with you? I mean no offense I'm sure that you're great, but I have no idea what to do with a baby. I know nothing. I mean I know a little bit, but the last baby I was around swallowed a key on my watch," she shakes her head at the thought.

"I hope that you're resilient because you're going to have to be. I'm sure I'll really screw you up, and since I'm all you've got you're in trouble," she acknowledges.

She opens the drawer of her bedside stand. She pulls out a picture. She stares at the black and white sonogram of her unborn child. "I hope you look better in three dimensions. Not that you look bad in two, but you just don't look like I expected. I don't know why I'm surprised though because I haven't a clue what to expect. I guess I should probably get some books about this or something. Why am I talking to you? I sound crazy, you can't even hear me," she realizes as she puts the picture back, and turns off her light.

At eight thirty she wakes up to a knock on the door. She wipes the sleep out of her eye and quickly rushes to the door. She looks out the peephole and finds Angela standing outside. She unlocks the door and lets her in.

"Hi," Temperance yawns.

"Did I wake you up?" Angela asks.

"It's fine," she smiles as they grab seats in the living room.

"Oh I brought you something," she admits as she gives Temperance a shiny red bag with yellow tissue paper. "You probably already have it," she adds.

Temperance tosses the tissue paper aside and pulls out the contents of the bag. It's a book.

"I don't have it," she replies shamefully as she studies the back cover.

"I love the title,"

"It's descriptive, _What to Expect When You're Expecting_. It's good because I don't know anything. I've been in shock this whole time. I haven't really done much research on what I should be doing or what I should expect,"

"So did you tell your baby daddy?"

"What?"

"Did you tell the other biological contributor?"

"No,"

"Are you still against it?"

"Yep,"

She had a valid reason for not telling him. But she couldn't tell Angela about that night, mostly because she didn't remember all of it.

_May 19__th__ 2008:_

"_Why don't you come over to my place? We can have a few drinks, and I'll make you dinner. Will that take your mind off of things?"_

"_I don't know,"_

"_I can beat you at poker if you'd like. We could make it really interesting,"_

"_How so?"_

"_We could play strip poker,"_

"_That's never going to happen,"_

_Then she got to his house. They had macaroni and cheese and after two glasses of wine she decided that it would be ok to be strip poker, because she always won. The only problem was the longer that she played the more that they drank. By hand three she was down to underwear a bra, and a camisole, and he was down to a pair of boxers and a dress shirt. Then by hand four she had leaned into kiss him. And all bets were off. He took her into the bedroom_ _after throwing back one more shot of tequila. She giggled like a school girl as he tore off his shirt like the Hulk._

_She didn't remember anything after that until the following morning. It was clear what had happened. _

"Earth to Temperance,"

"Sorry Angela I was just thinking,"

"About what?"

"That night,"

"What night?"

"Never mind,"

"Oh _that_ night,"

"Yeah,"

"Do you want to give me any more information?"

"No definitely not,"

"Why?"

"Because it keep all parties involved safe,"

"How? I think that this baby is lucky to have you as it's mother, but a kid needs a father too. Especially if it's a boy," she gives her opinion.

_September 19__th_:

"_...girl," he smiles._

"_You're sure?" she questions. For whatever she had an irrational fear about having a boy. There was no clear reason to her at that time, but she felt relieved when he told her that it was a girl._

"_Well it's not a hundred percent. But it's an 80 certainty," he admits._

"_Ok,"_

"_You look relieved," he points out._

"_I don't think that I'd know what to do with a boy," she tells him._

"It's not," she divulges.

"How do you know?"

"I went to the doctor two days ago. Hold on I've got a picture," she states as she quickly hops off the couch and darts into her room. She returns seconds later with a picture. She hands Angela the picture as she re-situates herself on the couch.

"That's the baby?"

"Yeah that's her,"

"So it's a girl?"

"Uh huh,"

"Does she have a name?"

"No,"

"Have you thought of any?"

"How can I name her when I haven't seen her yet?"

"I don't know,"

"So have you gained any weight?"

"No I've lost weight,"

"I'm sure that you have you've been so sick,"

"I know,"

"So are you excited?"

"About what?"

"The baby?"

"Uh..." she hesitates.

"It's ok if you're not," Angela reminds her.

"I'm just really nervous. To be perfectly honest I'm kind of scared,"

"Who wouldn't be? I mean you're going to have another life who depends on you and no one else,"

"That's for the support," she jokes.

"I'll shut up now,"

"No it's ok. I mean who else am I going to talk to about this?"

"You could talk to Booth I mean he's got a kid, and he is your partner,"

"I could but I doubt that I will,"

"Have you told him?" she wonders.

"No,"

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know. I don't know that I'm going to tell anyone,"

"What do you mean? You have to tell the people at work. They're going to be really suspicious when you're stomach is suddenly the size of a pumpkin,"

"Hopefully that won't be for a while. Maybe I can be a pumpkin for Halloween, but I doubt that I'll be that big by then. Heck at this rate I might be a skeleton by then,"

"Are you still sick?"

"Yeah, not as much, but yeah,"

"Can't they give you something for that?"

"Not as far as I know," she smirks.

"Oh. Well they should have something. I heard that the prenatal vitamins make some people sick,"

"They do. They made me sicker than I was, so I stopped taking them,"

"So what kind of a vitamin do you take?"

"The doctor told me to take Flintstones,"

"Huh, interesting,"

"So when are you and Hodgins going to start popping out a few?"

"I don't know. That's a good question. I guess whenever it happens,"

"What do you mean whenever it happens? Are you trying?"

"Well were not trying to prevent it," she admits.

"How long have you not been trying to prevent it?"

"Only a few weeks,"

"So you could be,"

"I doubt that I am though,"

"But you could be,"

"I suppose. But I don't see the relevance,"


	6. Halloween

Halloween 2008: Temperance didn't dress up as a skeleton, nor did she dress up as a pumpkin. She didn't dress up as super hero, or a princess either. She didn't want a costume that would reveal her situation. She decided on something simple, but conciliatory.

"Temperance what on earth are you?" Seeley asks her when she enters covered in blue material.

"I'm a doctor. I even have a name badge,"

"That's not that far of a stretch,"

"Sure it is. The people I deal with are dead, and I don't wear scrubs or use a stethoscope,"

"Wow that's a huge difference,"

"So what are you?"

"I'm and FBI agent,"

"That's not a costume,"

"But some people don't know that,"

"Everyone knows that you're an FBI agent,"

"How?"

"Just trust me they know,"

"How?"

"I can't tell you,"

"Why not?"

"Because then I'd have to kill you," she smiles.

"You don't have a gun,"

"Says who? Doctors can carry guns just as easily as anyone else,"

"But I would be able to see if you had a gun on under those scrubs,"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yup," he says confidently with a cocky smirk.

She reaches pulls up the pant leg of her costume. She reveals nothing.

"I don't have a gun. But I could,"

"I guess that you could," he concedes.

"Scrubs are really unflattering,"

"Thanks way to build my self-esteem,"

"I just mean the color, not... never mind,"

After a little Halloween party at work Temperance heads home. When she gets home she finds Angela waiting on her.

"Hi," Angela smiles.

Temperance uses her keys to unlock the door. She flips on the light and they sit down to chat for a while.

"Nice costume,"

"It had to be something that wouldn't be revealing,"

"You still weigh like 12 pounds I doubt that anyone is going to notice,"

"I've gained weight. I actually have a pouch now,"

"A pouch?" Angela chuckles.

"Well that's what kangaroos have their babies in. What do you call it for a person?"

"I don't know. A bun in the oven,"

"I already had that,"

"I'm really not the person to ask,"

"So what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you,"

"About what?"

"Oh you know the usual,"

"The baby? I beginning to think that you like my unborn child better than me,"

"I don't I promise. So do you really have baby fat or are you just telling me that?"

"I do. See," Temperance pulls off the shirt from her Halloween costume and reveals her tight fitting camisole. Angela scrutinizes her for several moments.

"It's not that big. My stomach is that big now and I'm not even pregnant,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Well you eat meat, I don't,"

"But you should,"

"Probably. When you do get pregnant do not follow my example. Please. I'm terrible. I get pregnant after a drunken one night stand, and then I don't do any of the right things,"

"I think that you're doing fine,"

"Hopefully,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what?"

"Do you feel like you have a parasite inside of you?"

"No," she answers quickly.

"I don't mean it like that. I just mean doesn't it feel weird?"

"I guess,"

"You guess?"

"I can't explain it,"

"Does the baby move?"

"Yes,"

"Can you feel her move?"

"Of course,"

"Don't you feel like there's an alien moving around inside of you?"

"No. At first it's really awkward, but I'm used to it now,"

"So how do you feel about being pregnant?"

"I don't know. The jury's still out,"

"How so?"

"The first part really sucked. Right now it's ok, but it could suck again. Why do you want to know all of this?"

"Just for future reference,"

"Ok,"

"I can't keep this quiet anymore,"

"Keep what quiet?"

"I know,"

"You know what?"

"I figured it out,"

"You figured what out?"

"I figured out who your baby belongs to,"

"It belongs to me,"

"I know that already. I figured out who the father is,"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I did some math,"

"Ok?"

"You got pregnant the night that we found out Zack was gormagons apprentice. So I concluded that you go pregnant by the person who you went home with, or took you home that night,"

"How do you know I didn't go out?"

"I don't,"

"I could have gone out at any point within a week or two from that date and gotten pregnant,"

"Did you?"

"I don't know,"

"Of course you do,"

"But I'm not going to say,"

"I understand why it's complicated. I do, but you've got to tell him at some point,"

"No I don't,"

"Things have really changed since then. Before I couldn't figure out why, but now I know why you don't act the same around him anymore,"

"What do you mean?"

"You act like you're angry with him, and you kind of act like you're protecting him too,"

"Angela I don't know what the next months or years are going to be like. I didn't expect to get pregnant, especially not now. I wasn't at all prepared for this, and I'm still not. I'm not ready for someone to depend solely on me. I'm scared that I'll do something wrong to screw her up. Or that I'll drop her and break her neck. Or that I'll do something wrong now. I'm scared about the whole situation. I'm more scared than I've ever been including the time I was buried alive. I didn't want any of this, not this way. So I am a little bit angry, but not with him. I'm angry at myself for letting it happen. I mean I got drunk, I played strip poker, I did whatever I did. I let it happen. I don't know why, because I know that it wasn't a good idea. It would be different if we were together, if we were dating, but we're not. I made a series of stupid decisions which got me here. I'm not saying that I don't want this baby, not at all, but it would have been nice to know that I had a choice..." she breaks,

Angela takes over, "You did have a choice. If you didn't want to have a baby you didn't have to. Not only could you have made different decisions that night, but after. You did not have to decide to keep this baby. No one asked you too. You could have just as easily..."

Temperance stops her, "But I couldn't. I don't know what happened but the thought never crossed my mind. Once I knew that she existed I knew that I wanted her," she admits.

"Then why are you angry?"

"I'm angry because I chose to make those decisions. I've accepted what happened because of them, but it's not fair to her. I made bad decisions and now she has to pay. It doesn't matter whether I tell him, or not things won't be the same between us. And she's not going to get to have two parents because of me,"

"Things could stay the same but you're pushing him away,"

"I don't know what else to do,"

"Tell him,"

"I can't,"

"You're not protecting him you know,"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not afraid that he's going to get hurt, you're afraid that you're going to get hurt," she points out.

"Angela he doesn't remember,"

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't remember what happened that night. I barely remember. I had way too much to drink, and he probably had close to twice as much as I had. He doesn't remember,"

"Did you ask him?"

"No but don't you think he would have said something?"

"I don't know. I guess,"

"He would have, trust me. He would have done so awkwardly, but he would have. I know him well enough to be confident that he would have,"

"He's going to find out you know. He's a smart guy,"

"I know that he is,"

"What are you going to do then? He's going to be more angry and hurt when he finds out later than he would if you told him now,"

"I know," she declares solemnly.


	7. Days Go By

Needless to say Halloween did not betray Temperance by revealing her secret. She was sure that her growing stomach was going to do it soon enough though. She was no longer nauseous, but she was still extremely moody.

Veteran's day (November 11th):

"Hey Angela have you seen Temperance this morning?" Booth asks.

"No. I haven't actually. She's normally here by now isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"I'm here. Sorry I overslept and then I got stuck in traffic," Temperance apologizes.

"_You_ overslept? You never oversleep."

"I forgot to set my alarm."

"Oh. Well let's get this show on the road. Do you want any coffee, or tea before we start?"

"No I'm fine Seeley."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she smiles.

As lunch approaches Temperance has a craving that only Angela will understand without questioning.

"Hey Angela can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what?"

"Can we talk in private for a second?"

"Sure," she agrees.

They go into the bathroom. Temperance checks all the stalls in paranoia.

"What do you need?"

"I need meat."

"Excuse me?"

"I want meat."

"But you don't eat?"

"Well someone begs to differ?"

"What kind of meat do you want? Turkey? Chicken?"

"No I want beef," she tells her almost as if she's possessed.

"Beef?"

"Yes."

"Like a hamburger?"

"No like a big juicy steak."

"Oh."

"Please. It's not for me it's for the baby."

"Fine," Angela sighs.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a steak."

Angela returns half an hour later with the steak. Temperance digs in without paying any attention to anyone around her.

"Whoa you better slow down before you choke," Seeley suggests.

She doesn't respond. She simply continues to eat.

"Wait are you eating meat? Steak for that matter?" he raises an eyebrow.

She nods.

"Last time I checked you didn't eat meat."

She shrugs as she continues to eat.

He grabs her arm.

"Bones breath, or you are going to choke to death on that."

She takes a deep breath, "Sorry. I was just really hungry."

"For a steak?"

"Yeah?"

"Just out of the blue you suddenly want a steak?"

"I think that my iron is low."

"So you give up being a vegetarian for low iron? Couldn't you just take some iron supplements?"

"I do."

"Oh. Are you possessed?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" he asks to clarifies.

"Yeah why?"

"First apple pie and now steak?"

"Things change."

She makes a doctors appointment for the following day to get everything checked out because she's concerned about feeling woozy.

The doctor tests her iron with a finger prick.

"You're iron is very low. I'd like take a look at the baby," he tells her.

"Ok," she agrees.

"Hum."

"Hum what? Is something wrong?"

"You're baby is a little behind."

"How so?"

"She's smaller than what we expect at 28 weeks. She's measuring about three weeks behind."

"Is that normal?"

"It is normal. Next time she would measure two weeks ahead, but given the circumstances I am a little bit concerned. You aren't gaining much weight, and your iron is way too low. You blood pressure is above normal too. It's not at an alarming rate, but you need to try to avoid stressful situations."

"That might be difficult considering that I'm an anthropologist who solves murders for a living."

"Maybe you should take some time off of work."

"How much time?"

"As much time as you feel would be right to remedy this."

"Ok."

"I'd like to see you again in two or three weeks."

"Ok."

The following day Booth waits anxiously for Temperance to arrive.

"Hey Cam have you seen Temperance?"

"Dr. Brennan has decided to take a temporary leave of absence."

"Why?"

"She didn't divulge that information to me. She only said that it was for personal reasons."

"How long will she be out?"

"I don't know. She wasn't sure how long she was going to be out."

Meanwhile Temperance was at home laying in bed. She lays there quietly with a book in one hand and the other over her stomach.

"Who are you?" Temperance wonders aloud as she puts down her book after the baby kicks her.

"I mean I know that you're a little girl who happens to be inside of me, but I guess I'm really asking what you think you'd like to be called," she rambles. "Would you like a practical name, or a wild name, I don't really know," she continues. "I guess I'll just have to wait until we meet," she decides.

A few minutes later her cell phone vibrate off the table and falls onto the floor before she notices. She quickly reaches to grab her phone. She flips it opens and answers, "Hello?"

"Where are you at?"

"I'm at home."

"What's this I hear about you taking a temporary leave of absence?"

"I'm taking a leave of absence."

"Why?"

"For personal reasons."

"What kind of personal reasons?"

"Booth let it go."

"Why don't you let me in on anything any more?"

"A lot has happened."

"Like what?"

"Booth just get back to work," she hangs up on him.

After she hung up the phone she decides to make a list. She jots down everything that she imagines the baby needing. When she finishes her list she is astonished by how long it is. She crawls out of bed and slowly wanders into her empty spare bedroom. She stops in the doorway and flips on the light. She just stares at the empty room. She steps into the room a little further and then lays down on the floor. "I'm guess I should paint the walls. White is pretty boring. I don't know that I could handle seeing pink walls everyday though. I'm at a loss," she mutters to herself. She goes to the store and picks up some paint samples. After getting home she takes a nap. All the days for the next two weeks are pretty similar, and uneventful. Booth continued to call her, but the two times he stopped by she had the lights off and pretended not to hear him. Luckily she had changed her locks since she had given him a key.


End file.
